The Stanley Parable: a Novelization
by PoorSapAdvocate
Summary: This is the story about a man named Stanley...
1. Copy Information

The Stanley Parable: A Novelization

Genre: Novelization, Surrealism

Fandom: The Stanley Parable

Played as: Straight, Deconstruction (linear plots, storytelling)

Style: Adaptation

Synopsis: This is a story about a man named Stanley…

Characters: Stanley, the Narrator, the Author

Relationships: none

* * *

Rated T for language, character death and suicide, and existential dread.

Disclaimer: The Stanley Parable was created by Davey Wreden and William Pugh and owned by Galactic Cafe. Any other work mentioned or homaged are property of their respective owners. This is a fan-made work that only seeks to entertain. Please support the official release.

* * *

General information:

This story was originally published on my writing blog (link in my profile). There were some jokes and effects that did not transfer well over to this site, particularly the use of hyperlinks and font changes. I suggest for full enjoyment of this story to check it out there, or at least listen to the Stanley Parable soundtrack. If you don't care to, the story is still 99% readable in this format.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room. Perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he opened the door on his...oh. On his right.

This was not the way to the meeting room, and Stanley knew that full well. Perhaps he wanted t stop by the employee lounge first, just to admire it.

Ah yes. The coveted employee lounge. Truly a room worth admiring. It had really been worth the detour after all, just to spend a few moments here in this immaculate, beautifully constructed room. But eager to get back to business, Stanley too the first open door on his...oh, no wait a second. He detoured through the maintenance section, walked straight ahead to the opposite door, and got back on track.

Or he got onto the elevator and into the basement. Because Stanley didn't want back to the office, he wanted to wander about and get even further off track. So now in order to get back he needed to go um...uh...from here it's um...left.

Stanley started to go to the left, but oh, no. No. It was to the right. My mistake.

Stanley started to go to the right—no! Not the right! Why would I ever say it was to the right!

It's clearly...oh dear, would you hold on for a moment, please? Now let's see...we went, um, right, left, down, left, right...Ah yes! Okay, okay, yes! The story is absolutely, definitely, directly behind Stanley.

So Stanley took a few steps backwards and walked through the lower levels of the building. He found himself entering a dark hallway. Eventually, the hard cement turned to metal catwalk, and the path began to wind down Stanley found himself overlooking a large room comprised of a set of screens and-

No! No no no no no! This isn't right! You're not supposed to be here yet! This is all a spoiler! Quick, Stanley, close your eyes! Hit the page down button on your keyboards!

Okay, okay, we just need to get back to, um...oh, who am I kidding? It's all rubbish now. This whole story; completely unusable. How about rather than wasting my time trying to salvage this nonsense, we;ll just restart the story from the beginning. And this time, suppose we don't wander so far off-track, hm, Stanley?

Okay, from the top!


	3. Chapter 1 (part 2)

Chapter 1

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room. Perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he opened the door on his—wait. Wait what? No, I restarted! Everything should be started over. Did something change? Stanley, did you change something in the room with all the monitors? Did you move the story somewhere or—

Wait, why am I asking you? I'm the one who wrote the story? It was right here just a minute ago.

Alright, Stanley. It's an adventure. Come on, why don't you choose your own branching path?

CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE

REFER TO THE NEXT CHAPTERS TO DETERMINE WHERE STANLEY WILL GO FROM HERE


	4. Door on your left

Stanley chose the door on the left.

He wandered through the halls, trying in vain to find any sight of his missing coworkers, or any sign of the story for that matter. Eventually, he wandered back and

I'll admit it. This is the worst adventure I've ever been on.

I can promise you that there was a story here. Do we just...do I need to restart the story again? Well, I find it unlikely that we'll ever progress by starting over and over again...

Stanley stopped to look at a plastic fern plant somebody had put in their office.

Okay, let's give it a shot, why not.


	5. Door on your right

Stanley chose the door on the right.

He wandered through the halls, trying in vain to find any sight of his missing coworkers, or any sign of the story for that matter. Eventually, he wandered back and

I'll admit it. This is the worst adventure I've ever been on.

I can promise you that there was a story here. Do we just...do I need to restart the story again? Well, I find it unlikely that we'll ever progress by starting over and over again...

Stanley stopped to look at a plastic fern plant somebody had put in their office.

Okay, let's give it a shot, why not.


	6. Door further left

Stanley chose the door on his left.

He wandered through the halls, trying in vain to find any sight of his missing coworkers, or any sign of the story for that matter. Eventually, he wandered back and

I'll admit it. This is the worst adventure I've ever been on.

I can promise you that there was a story here. Do we just...do I need to restart the story again? Well, I find it unlikely that we'll ever progress by starting over and over again...

Stanley stopped to look at a plastic fern plant somebody had put in their office.

Okay, let's give it a shot, why not.


	7. Door further right

Chapter 1

Stanley chose the door on his right.

He wandered through the halls, trying in vain to find any sight of his missing coworkers, or any sign of the story for that matter. Eventually, he wandered back and

I'll admit it. This is the worst adventure I've ever been on.

I can promise you that there was a story here. Do we just...do I need to restart the story again? Well, I find it unlikely that we'll ever progress by starting over and over again...

Stanley stopped to look at a plastic fern plant somebody had put in their office.

Okay, let's give it a shot, why not.


	8. Door behind you

Stanley chose the door behind him.

He wandered through the halls, trying in vain to find any sight of his missing coworkers, or any sign of the story for that matter. Eventually, he wandered back and

I'll admit it. This is the worst adventure I've ever been on.

I can promise you that there was a story here. Do we just...do I need to restart the story again? Well, I find it unlikely that we'll ever progress by starting over and over again...

Stanley stopped to look at a plastic fern plant somebody had put in their office.

Okay, let's give it a shot, why not _._


	9. Chapter 1 (part 3)

Chapter 1

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a big empty room with no doors

Okay, yep. It's worse. I might be remembering this wrong. It's possible the story is back where we just came from. Let's go back and see if we missed anything?

Stanley turned back to his office; perhaps he had simply missed a memo. He went back into Room #427, and sure enough it did look different. Aha! I knew we missed something! Here it comes!

Stanley turned back from the place that was no longer his office and entered...well I'll be honest I don't recognize this place at all. Is this the story? I don't quite recall, but I believe my story took place in an office building. Is that correct? Do you remember, Stanley? Did I even add some description to that building?

Well, do you know what, since I've completely forgotten what we were supposed to be doing, how about this:

The End

I know you really spend a long time reading this story, so good job! Make sure to review and favorite and

No, no no. We both know you didn't read anything worth

Okay, I'm getting weirded out by whatever this place is. I don't care what might happen this time; I've got to start over.


	10. Chapter 1 (part 4)

Chapter 1

Alright, I've got a solution. This time, to make sure we don't get lost, I've employed the help of the Stanley Parable Adventure LineTM.. Stanley will just follow the line, and we'll get to the story! How simple is that!

With the help of the Stanley Parable Adventure LineTM., Stanley wandered through the offices in search of his missing coworkers. You see? The LineTM knows where the story is. Onward, Stanley! To destiny!

Though, here's a thought: wouldn't wherever we end up be our destination, even if there's no story there? Or to put it another way, is the story of no destination, still a story? Simply by the act of moving forward, are we implying a journey such that a destination is inevitably conjured into being via the very manifestation of the nature of life itself?

Oh, sorry. That got a bit weird. Here, why don't you listen to some music to lighten the mood while I think this out?

Now, obviously wherever we go is where we go. But does that change if we're supposed to know where we're supposed to go? If we were meant to be at point A for example, but ended up at Point B, would we end up causing this great cosmic unbalance? Or would whatever governed that decision that we needed to be at Point A figure out what we were doing and change their plans? Are we destined to arrive in certain places at certain times, or do we just like to think that because of all the things that do happen once we're there? And if every decision we make was already planned out in advance by God or Fate or Whatever, is there any decision we can make?

Wait! Stanley! Over there! Look at that fern! Yeah, that plastic fern that somebody had put in their office. It was a gorgeous plant, full of...ficus, and such. This fern will be very important later in the story. Make sure you study it closely and remember it carefully. You won't want to miss anything.

Stanley continued to follow the LineTM back to...wait. We're back at the office? No! No, no! LineTM, you do know we're looking for the Stanley Parable, right? The story, my story? Is any of this ringing a bell?

Oh, it looks like you branch off here again. Come on, let's go back to...oh no no no, not this room again! LineTM, how could you have done this to us, and after we trusted you! After everything we've been through, you-

Oh, I can't take it anymore. To hell with it. Restart.


	11. Chapter 1 (part 5)

Chapter 1

All of his coworkers were gone, and for some reason The Stanley Parable Adventure LineTM was there too. You know what, I say we forget the LineTM. What's it ever done for us? We're intelligent people, right? Why can't we make our own story Something exciting, daring, mysterious...

Go ahead, Stanley. What do you want our new story to be? Go wild! Use your imagination. Whatever it might be, Stanley, I'm ready for it!

Stanley began to wander around the office building, because we were still starting in our new story and I hadn't thought of making another room yet. He passed hallway after hallway until he stumbled across

Oh no, not you again. Stanley, I would also like to veto the LineTM from our awesome new story. No LinesTM or monitor rooms. Just don't acknowledge it and we should be fine.

Stanley passed hallway after hallway until he stumbled upon two doors. Ah, a choice! We get to make a decision. From here, the story is in our control! How important we mustn't squander the opportunity. In fact, I think I need to think about this for a minute. Just...go ahead and walk in circles, Stanley.

Okay, so I know that each door has to lead to somewhere, which means that somewhere at that place where we're trying to go there must be a reverse door that leads here. And that in turn means that our destination corresponds with the counter-inverted reverse door's origin! So starting from the right, let us ask: will taking the right door lead us to where we're going? And since the answer is clearly 'yes', then by all accounts, the door to the right is the correct one! Another victory for logic! Come, our destiny awaits!

Stanley opened the door on the right, where he...oh, hold up. What's this?

The Confusion Ending? The schedule for the Confusing Ending?

You're telling me...that's what this is? And we're supposed to keep going through this, what, eight—eight times! This is how this story goes? So now according to the schedule I restart again, then...what? Am I just supposed to forget? Well, what if I don't want to forget? My mind goes blank simply because it's written here on this...this...thing? Wall! Well, who consulted me? Why don't I get to decide? Why don't I get a say in all of this? Is this really-

No, it can't be. I don't want it to be. I don't want to keep restarting this chapter over and over and never making any progress. I don't want to forget what's going on. I don't want to be trapped like this. I won't restart the story. I won't do it! I won't do it! I won't do it!

Oh. Did we break the cycle? Is that the end of this story? The end of this chapter? The...whatever it is that made this schedule? How would we even know? Will someone come for us? Will something happen?

So...okay...

I guess now we just wait.

You know, in some way, this is a kind of story, wouldn't you agree? I'm not quite sure if we're in the destination or the journey, though they're always saying that life is about the destination and not the journey, so I hope that's where we are right now. We'll find out, won't we?

Eventually.

Well, in the meanti


	12. Chapter 2

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two doors, he entered the one of his left. He soon found himself in the meeting room, yet there was not a single person in here, either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

Coming to a staircase, Stanley started to walk upstairs to his boss's office. But Stanley just couldn't do it. He considered the possibility of facing his boss and admitting he left his post during work hours. He might get fired for that! And in such a competitive economy, why had he taken that risk? All because he believed everyone had vanished? His boss would think he was crazy.

And then something occurred to Stanley. Maybe, he thought to himself. Maybe I am crazy. All of my coworkers mysteriously blinking out of existence in a single moment for no reason at all?

And as Stanley pondered this, he began to make other strange observations. Like, why didn't he remember what he looked like? Or what part of the building he was in, or how he got there in the first place? And for that matter, these rooms were starting to look pretty familiar. Were they simply repeating?

No, Stanley said to himself. This is all to strange; this can't be real.

And at last he came to the conclusion that had been on the tip of his tongue, he just hadn't found the words for it.

I'm dreaming! He yelled. This is all a dream!

What a relief, Stanley felt, to finally have found an answer. An explanation. His coworkers weren't actually gone. He wasn't going to lose his job. He wasn't crazy after all.

And he thought to himself, I suppose I'll wake up soon. I'll have to go back to my boring real life job pushing buttons. I may as well enjoy this while I'm still lucid.

So he imagined himself flying, and began to gently float above the ground. Then, he imagined himself soaring through space through a magical star field, and it too appeared. It was so much fun, and Stanley marveled that he had still not woken up. How was he remaining so lucid?

Then the strangest question of them all entered Stanley's head, one he was amazed he hadn't asked himself sooner.

Why is there a voice in my head, dictating everything I'm doing and thinking?

Now the voice was describing itself being considered by Stanley, who found it particularly strange. I'm dreaming about a voice, Stanley thought, describing me, thinking about how I'm describing it.

And while he found it all very odd, and wondered if this voice spoke to all people in their dreams, the truth was, of course, that this was not a dream. How could it be? Was Stanley simply deceiving himself, believing that if he was asleep he wouldn't have to take responsibility for himself? Stanley is as awake right now as he will ever be in his life.

Now hearing the voice speak these words was quite a shock to Stanley. After all, he knew for certain beyond a doubt that this was, in fact, a dream. Did the voice not see him float or make the magical stars just a moment ago? How else would the voice explain all that? This voice was a part of himself too, so surely, surely, if he could just-

He would prove it.

He would prove that he was in control. That this was a dream.

So he closed his eyes gently, and invited himself to wake up. He felt the cool weight of the blanket on his skin, the press of the mattress on his back, the fresh air of a world outside this one.

Let me wake up, he thought to himself. I'm through with this dream. I wish it to be over. Let me go back to my job. Let me continue pushing the buttons. Please. It's all I want. I want my apartment, and my wife, and my job. All I want is my life exactly the way it's always been. My life is normal. I am normal. Everything will be fine.

I am okay.

Stanley opened his eyes again, and began screaming.

PLEASE, SOMEONE WAKE ME UP! MY NAME IS STANLEY! I HAVE A BOSS I HAVE AN OFFICE! I AM REAL! PLEASE JUST SOMEBODY TELL ME I'M REAL! I MUST BE REAL I MUST BE! CAN ANYONE HEAR MY VOICE? WHERE AM I WHO AM I?

Then everything went black.

* * *

This is the story of a woman named Mariella.

Mariella woke up on a day like any other. She arose, got dressed, gathered her belongings, and walked to her place of work. But on this particular day, her walk was interrupted by the body of a man who had wandered through town, talking and screaming to himself, then collapsed dead on the sidewalk. And although she would soon turn to go call for an ambulance, for a few just a few brief moments she stopped to consider this man. He was obviously crazy, that much she knew. Everyone knows that that was what crazy people looked like.

And in that moment, she thought to herself how lucky she was to be normal. I am sane. I am in control of my mine. I know what is real and what isn't.

It was comforting to think this, and in a certain way this man made her feel better. But then she remembered the meeting she had scheduled that day, with the Very Important People whose impressions of her would affect her career, and by extension, the rest of her life. She had no time for this.

So it was only a moment that she stood there to ponder this, and then she turned and ran.


	13. Chapter 3

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room. Perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he opened the door on his right. This was not the correct way to the meeting room, and Stanley knew this perfectly well. Perhaps he wanted to stop by the employee lounge for a moment, just to admire it.

Wow. Yes. This room. What a beautiful room. What a gorgeous, gorgeous room. Thank goodness Stanley had taken this detour on his way to the meeting room. Life without having experienced this room was now too horrible even to consider.

But eager to get back to business, Stanley took the open first door on his left or Stanley decided to completely ignore his advice and kept going forward. Stanley was so bad at following directions, it was incredible he wasn't fired years ago.

You know Stanley, I think we started off on the wrong foot here. I'm not your enemy; really, I'm not. I realize that investing your trust in someone else can be difficult, but the fact is that the story has been about nothing but you all this time. There's someone you've been neglecting, Stanley. Somebody you've forgotten about. So please, stop trying to make every decision by yourself. Now, I'm not asking for me.

I'm asking for her.

This is it, Stanley. Your chance to redeem yourself. To put your work aside. To let her back into your life. She's been waiting.

Stanley knocked on the door to apartment #427.

Oh Stanley, is that you? His wife called in from the door. Oh, hold on sweetie; sorry to keep you waiting. I'm just pulling the bread out of the oven. All right~...okay, there we go! Now I want you to come in and tell me all about your day...

There was no wife inside. In fact, there wasn't even a person inside, just a cheap mannequin.

Oh come on. Did you actually think you had a loving wife? Who would actually commit their life to you? Now I'm trying to prove a point here. Let me show you what's really going on here.

This a very sad story about the death of a man named Stanley.

Good morning Employee 427. Please press N on your keyboard. N

Stanley is quite a boring fellow. He has a job that demands nothing of him, and every button that he pushes is an reminder of the inconsequential nature of his existence.

Please press W on your keyboard. W

Look at him there, still pressing buttons. Doing exactly what he's told to do. Now he's pushing a button. Now he's eating lunch. Now, he's going home. Now, he's coming back to work. One might even feel sorry for him, except that he's chosen this life.

Please press G. G

But in his mind, ah, in his mind he can go on fantastic adventures. From behind his desk, Stanley dreamed of wild expeditions into the unknown. Fantastic discoveries of new lands. It was wonderful. And each day that he returned to work was a reminder that it would never happen to him.

Please press L to watch TV. L

And so he began to fantasize about his own job. First, he imagined one day while at work,he stepped away from his desk, he realized that all of his coworkers, his boss, everyone in the building had suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. The thought excited him terribly.

Press G to spend some time with the boys. G

So he went further. He imagined that he came to two open doors, and that he could go through either. At last! Choice! It barely even mattered what lay behind each door. The mere thought that his decisions might actually mean something was too wonderful to behold.

Press H to prepare dinner. H

As he wandered this fantasy world, he began to fill it with many possible paths and destinations. Down one path lay an enormous round room with monitors. Down another was a yellow LineTM that weaved in many directions. Down another was a game with a baby. And he called it, The Stanley Parable.

Press T to tell your kids a story. T

It was such a wonderful fantasy, and in his head, he relived it again, and then again, and again, and over and over, wishing it would never end. Surely there must be a new answer down some new path, shouldn't there be. Surely if he went down one more path, just one more time.

Press F to tell your wife you love her. F

But there is no answer. How could there possibly be? In reality, all he's doing is pushing the same buttons he always has. Nothing has changed The longer he stays here, the more invested he gets; the more he forgets which life is the real one.

Press D to go to sleep. D

And I'm trying to tell him this, that in this world, he can never be anything but an observer. That as long as he remains here, he's slowly killing himself.

But he won't listen to me. He won't stop. Here, watch this. Stanley: whatever you do, do not hit another button!

Press E to be at work in the morning.

E.

You see? Can he just not hear me? How can I explain to him that the longer he stays here, the more he elects to kill himself? How can I make him see himself?

Press 8 to question nothing.

8.

I suppose I can't, not in the way I want him to. But I don't make the rules. I simply play to my intended purpose, the same as Stanley. We're not so different, I suppose.

I'll try once more to convey all of this to him, I'm compelled to. I must. And well, maybe this time he'll see. Maybe this time.

Maybe this time

Please die.

And I tried again. And Stanley pushed a button. And I trie _d again. And Stanley pushed a button. And I tried again, and Stanley pushed a button. And_ I


	14. Chapter 4

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two doors, he entered the one of his left. He soon found himself in the meeting room, yet there was not a single person in here, either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

Coming to a staircase, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

Stepping into his manager's office, Stanley was once again stunned to discover not an indication of any human life. Shocked, unraveled, Stanley wondered in disbelief who orchestrated this, what dark secret was being held from him!

What he could not have known was that the keypad behind the boss's desk guarded the terrible truth that his boss had been keeping from him, and his boss had designed it an extra secret pin number 2-8-4-5. But of course, Stanley couldn't possibly have known this. Yet incredibly, by simply pushing random buttons on the keypad, Stanley happened to input the correct code by sheer luck.

Amazing.

The room began to shake. Stanley watched as the fireplace began to move, and revealed a new secret path. He stepped into the new passageway.

Descending deeper in to the building, Stanley realized he felt a bit peculiar. It was the stirring of emotion in his chest, as though he felt more free to think for himself, to question the nature of his job. Why did he feel this now, when for years it had never occurred to him? The question would not go unanswered for too long.

Stanley walked straight ahead through the large door that read 'Mind Control Facility'.

The lights rose on an enormous room packed with television screens. What horrible secret did this place hold, Stanley thought to himself. Did he have the strength to find out?

Now the monitors jumped to life, their true purpose revealed. Each bore the number of an employee in the building, Stanley's co-workers. The lives of so many individuals, reduced to images on a screen, and Stanley was one of them, eternally monitored in this place where freedom meant nothing.

This mind control facility...it was too horrible to believe; it couldn't be true. Had Stanley really been under someone's control all this time? Was that the only reason he was happy with his boring job? That his emotions had been manipulated to accept it blindly?

No! He refused to believe it! He couldn't accept it; his own life in someone else's control! Never! It was unthinkable, wasn't it? Was it even possible? Had he truly spent his entire life utterly blind to the world?

But here was the proof. The heart of the operation, controls labeled with emotions: 'happy' or 'sad' or 'content'. Walking, eating, working...all of it monitored and commanded from this very place.

And as the cold reality of his past began to sink in, Stanley decided that this machinery would never again exert its terrible power over another human being. For he would dismantle the controls once and for all.

Stanley walked to the main console, found the system power, and boldy and defiantly pressed

Oh Stanley, you just activated the controls, didn't you? After they kept you here enslaved all these years you go and try to take control for the machine for yourself, is that what you wanted? Control?

Oh...Stanley. I applaud your effort, I really do, but you need to understand: there's only so much that machine can do. You were supposed to let it go, turn the controls off, and leave. If you want to throw my story off track, you're going to have to do much better than that. I'm afraid you don't have nearly the power you think you do. For example and I believe you'll find this pertinent:

Stanley suddenly realized that he had just initiated the network's emergency detonation system. In the event that this machine is activated without proper DNA identification, nuclear detonators are set to explode, eliminating the entire computer.

How long until detonation, then? Hm...let's say, um...two minutes.

Ah, now this is making things a little more fun, isn't it, Stanley? It's your time to shine! You are the star! It's your story now shape it to your heart's desire! Ooh, this is so much better than what I had in mind! What a shame we have so little time left to enjoy it. Mere moments until the bomb goes off, but what precious moments each one of them is! More time to talk about you, about me, where we're going, what all this means...I barely know where to start?

What's that? You'd like to know where you co-workers are? A moment of solace before you're obliterated? Alright, I'm in a good moon, and you're going to die anyway. I'll tell you exactly what happened to them:

I erased them. I turned off the machine; I set your free.

Of course, that was merely in this instance of the story. Sometimes when I tell it, I simply let you sit there in your office forever, pushing buttons endlessly and then dying alone. Other times, I let the office sink to the ground, swallowing everyone inside, or I let it burn to a crisp.

And sometimes, I think I am telling this story. And other times, I'm just trapped in yours.

I have to say this, though, this version of events has been rather amusing. Watching you try to make sense of everything and take back control of wrested away from you..it's quite rich. I almost hate to see it go! But I'm sure whatever I come up with on the next go around will be even better.

My goodness, only thirty four seconds left...but I'm enjoying this so much! You know what? To hell with it. I'm going to put some extra time on the clock; why not! These are precious additional seconds, Stanley. Time doesn't grow on trees!

Oh, dear me, what's the matter, Stanley? Is it that you have no idea where you're going or what you're supposed to be doing right now? Or did you just assume when you saw that timer that something in this room was capable of turning it off? I mean look at you, running from button to button, screen to screen, clicking on every little thing in this room! These numbered buttons! No! These colored ones! Or maybe this big, red button! Or this door! Everything! Anything! Something here will save me!

Why would you think that, Stanley? Do you have any idea what your purpose in this place is?

Hahaha, Stanley...you're in for quite a disappointment. But here's a spoiler for you: that this timer isn't a catalyst to keep the story moving along. It's just seconds ticking away to your death. The only reason I haven't just skipped ahead yet is because I want to see you struggle, to make you humble. This is not a challenge. It's a tragedy.

You wanted to control this world; that's fine. But I'm going to destroy it first.

Take a look at the clock, Stanley. That's thirty seconds you have left to struggle. Thirty seconds until a big boom, and then nothing. No ending here, just you being blown to pieces. Will you cling desperately to your frail life, or will you let it go peacefully? Another choice! Make it count. Or don't. It's all the same to me. Another part of the joke. And believe me, I will be laughing at every second of your inevitable life, from the moment we fade in, until the moment I say 'Happily Ever Af


	15. Chapter 5

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

But Stanley simply couldn't handle the pressure. What if he had to make a decision? What if a crucial outcome fell on his responsibility? He had never been trained for that. No, this couldn't go anyway except badly. The thing to do now, Stanley thought to himself, was to wait. Nothing will hurt me. Nothing will break me. And in here I can be happy forever.

"I will be happy."

Stanley waited. Hours passed. Then days. Had years gone by? He no longer had the ability to tell. But the one thing he was sure about without a shadow of a doubt was that if he waited long enough, the answers would come. Eventually, someday, they will arrive. Soon, very soon now, he will be spoken to. He will be told what to do.

Now it's just a little bit closer.

Now it's even closer.

Here it comes.


	16. Chapter 6

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

But in his eagerness to prove that he is in control of the story and no one gets to tell him what to do, Stanley leaped from the window and plunged to his death.

Good job, Stanley. Everyone thinks you're very powerful.

Well, alright. I suppose I can't have a story without a main character. I might as well restart. But I'm not going to enjoy it very much.

Well, this was a waste of a chapter. I apologize; here, maybe a limerick will make up for it.

* * *

I wonder what he found.

It what he wanted was to be the leading man in his own story, well, perhaps he's gotten it, down in...wherever he is right now. I wonder if he's happy with his choice, and if he's learned the heavy cost that's come with it.

He'll understand soon what I was trying to tell him. He needs me, someone who will wrap everything up at the end—to make sense out of the chaos and the fear and the confusion.

That's who I am. That is what I mean to this world.

Oh yes. Yes, I'll be back. There's no other way. Once this ends, after it all comes to a close, then I'll be back.

The end will be here soon.

Very soon.

Here it comes.


	17. theendisnevertheendisnevertheendisnevert

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two doors, he entered the one of his left. He soon found himself in the meeting room, yet there was not a single person in here, either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

He detoured into the broom closet, but there was nothing there.

But Stanley just sat there, trying to occupy himself by looking at different brands of duct tape.

There was nothing here, no path to follow, just an empty broom close. No reason for him to still be here.

It was baffling that Stanley was still just sitting in the broom closet. He wasn't even doing anything. At least if there was some item relevant to our quest he would be justified in some way. As is, he's literally just standing there, doing FA.

Are you...are you really still in the broom closet? Standing around and doing nothing? Why? Please offer me some explanation here; I'm genuinely confused.

You do realize there's no choice or anything in here, right? If I had said 'Stanley walked right past the broom closet', at least you would have had a reason for exploring it to find out. But it didn't even occur to me because literally this closet is of absolutely no significance to the story whatsoever. I never would have thought to mention it.

Maybe to you, this is somehow its own branching path. Maybe you would just rather hide out in a closet than be a part of my story. Is that it? You locked yourself in your office, you threw yourself out a window, and now that none of those have worked, you're just locking yourself up in a broom closet? Well, it's not going to work. I'm not restarting this incarnation of the story.

Stanley was fat and ugly and really really stupid. He probably only got the job because of a family connection; that's how stupid he is. That or with drug money. Also, Stanley is addicted to drugs and hookers.

Well, I've come to a very definite conclusion about what's going on right now. Either Stanley is just a giant coward, or you're not Stanley. You're a real person.

I can't believe I've been so mistaken. And to think I've been letting you play around for so long. If you'd made any more wrong choices, you might have seriously hurt yourself! It's as though you've completely ignored even the most basic protocol for the real world decision-making, or did you not grasp the severity of the situation!

Well, I won't have that kind of risk on my watch. I'm going to stop the story for a moment so we can educate you properly on safe decision-making in the real world. Please observe this helpful instructional video.

Ah. Welcome back. You may have noticed the pROSe is beginniNG to DETERIORATE due to a narrative contradictioN. But not to WORRY. Now that you're properly informed on good decision making, we're going to go back and revisit a choice you made just a few minutes ago, and see what the correct thing to would've been. Now just follow my lead, and everything will be alright.

Let me just shift into second perspective here...

When you came to a set of two open doors, you entered the door on your left. You soon found yourself in the meeting room, yet there was not a single person in here, either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, you decided to go up to your boss's office, hoping you might find an answer there.

No, we're not going back in the broom closet. I don't know what fascination you have in there, but we're not derailing anymore.

Coming to a staircase, you walked upstairs to his boss's office. Stepping into your manager's office, you was once again stunned to discover not an indication of any human life. Shocked, unraveled, you wondered in disbelief who orchestrated this, until you saw a door with a vOIce reCEIver NexT To IT. Surely behind this door lay all the answers to all his questions! And beyond all probability, you knEW THE PASscode. yOu hAd SeEn In On YOUr bOsSs CoMpUtEr JUST last week: Night Shark 1-1-5. Was this the code to open the door? Would it still work? There was only one way to find out.

You had been trained never to speak up, but now you would draw from within yourself courage to face the unknown. You drew a sharp breath, and then spoke the code.

Ahem. Stanley spoke the code. Into the receiver. Right there on the wall.

I'm sorry, is there a problem? You didn't mishear me, did you? Please speak the code into the receiver, otherwise we can't get on the story. This is a critical step.

Okay, fine, you're not going to do it? But you know what? It's pretty humiliating to bring you this far only for you to suddenly decide you have better things to do. I asked you for this one single thing, for your respect, the kind of respect Stanley shows for his choices. He knows what it means to take a story seriously. If you didn't want ot see what I had to show you, them why did you come here?! You had a CHOICE, you know, you could have gone through the DOOR on the RIGHT. You could have done whatever the hell you wanted over there? Why did you come this way?!

Speak! Say something to me! ExPLaIN yourSELF! YOUcoward!

StAnLeY? Are you there? Can you hear me?

* * *

sTaNlEy, please...i need you to make a choice. i need you to walk through the door.

Are you listening to me? Can you hear me? Is everything alright?

STanLEy, this is important. The story needs you. It needs you to make a DECISION. It cannot exist without you. Do you understand ME?

Whatever CHOICE you make is just fine, they are both correct; you cannot be wrong here. We can work together; I'LL accept whatever YOU do. I simply need you to take that step forward. please? CHOOSE?

Do SOMethING? aNYThing? This is more important than YOU'll ever know. i need this. The STORY needs it.

So, YOU hear ME? Are YOU there? Are YOU listening to this? STANLEY, are you there?!

I...okay...it's okay. I can wait. You need time to decide;;;;;;time to make sure your choice is CCORRECT. THAT IS THE BEST CHOICE.

That's alright. I'll wait for you to decide what is the right thing to do. Take as much time as you need.


	18. Chapter 8

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

Stanley decided to go to the meeting room to check on his coworkers. He never functioned well by himself and needed the constant support of others, so the thought of total solitude was terrifying to him.

When Stanley came to a set of two open doors, he entered the one on

Oh, there he goes to the employee lounge again.

It was okay.

But eager to get back to business, Stanley once again ignored the Narrator and walked straight ahead.

Listen, Stanley, I think perhaps we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm not your enemy, really I'm not. I realize that investing your trust in someone else can be difficult, but the fact is the story has been about you all this time. Are you that convinced that I want something bad to happen to you? Why—I don't know how to convince you of this, but I really do want to help you. To show you something beautiful.

Let me prove it. Let me prove that I'm on your side. Give me a chance.

The problem is all these choices. The two of us are both trying to get to someplace else that isn't here. Just running and running and...just like you're doing right now. Don't you see that it's killing us, Stanley? I just...I want it to stop. I wou—we would both be so much happier if we just stopped. And I think...

Well I think I have a solution. Here. Let me show you.

Stanley walked through the red door out of the building. Hm...? What do we want? What are we looking for?

Here! Yes! Right here. If we just stay right here, right in this moment with this place...

Stanley, I think I feel...happy. I actually feel happy.

No, wait. Where are you going?

* * *

Oh, no! Stay away from those stairs! If you die, the story will just reset again! We'll lose all of this!

* * *

Please no, Stanley! Let me stay here! Don't take this from me!

* * *

Stanley, go back. There's nothing good that can come from this.

* * *

No...no, no, no, do you just not believe me? What can I say to convince you?

* * *

Stanley. Let's go back to the other room. Can you do that for me?

* * *

My God. Is this really how much you dislike my story? You're willing to throw yourself off a flight of stairs just to keep me from being happy. Am I reading the situation correctly? Maybe you're just getting a kick out of it. I don't know anymore. I just wanted us to get along. I guess that was too much to ask.

* * *

I guess you wanted to make a choice after all.

* * *

Is it over? It's going to restart, isn't it? I'm going ba


	19. Chapter 9

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two doors, he entered the one of his left. He soon found himself in the meeting room, yet there was not a single person in here, either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

Coming to a staircase, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

Stepping into his manager's office, Stanley was once again stunned to discover not an indication of any human life. Shocked, unraveled, Stanley wondered in disbelief who orchestrated this, what dark secret was being held from him!

Stanley was in such a rush that he didn't even wait for me to describe the keypad and the combination for it. Such stress was bad for his heart, so Stanley decided to take a break and listen to some New Age Music.

Alright that's enough of that.

The room began to shake. Stanley watched as the fireplace began to move, and revealed a new secret path. He stepped into the new passageway.

Descending deeper in to the building, Stanley realized he felt a bit peculiar. It was the stirring of emotion in his chest, as though he felt more free to think for himself, to question the nature of his job. Why did he feel this now, when for years it had never occurred to him? The question would not go unanswered for too long.

Stanley ignored the large door labeled 'Mind Control Facility' and instead walked towards the hallway with the words 'escaped' scratched onto it. Although it had that word, the truth was that at the end of the hall, Stanley would meet his violent death.

The door behind him was not shut. Stanley still had every opportunity to turn around and get back on track.

At this point, Stanley was making a conscious, concerted effort to walk forward and willingly confront his death.

Stanley, completely ignoring all rational behavior, jumped down the elevator shaft, and after a lengthy fall, landed on a moving catwalk with a large flattening machine in front of him. As the machine whirred into motion and Stanley was inched closer and closer to his demise, he reflected that his life had been of no consequence whatsoever. Stanley can't see the bigger picture. He doesn't know the real story, trapped forever in this narrow vision of what this world is. Perhaps his death was of no great loss, like plucking the eyeballs from a blind man. And so he resigned and willingly accepted this violent end to his brief and shallow life.

Farewell, Stanley!

* * *

Author's Note: 'Farewell, Stanley' cried the Narrator, as Stanley was led helplessly into the enormous metal jaws. In a single, visceral instant, Stanley was obliterated as the machine crushed every bone in his body, killing him instantly.

And yet, in a few minutes the reader will find the next chapter and the story will start again. Stanley will be back in his office, as alive as ever.

When every path you can walk has been created for you long in advance, death becomes meaningless, making life the same. Do you see now, Stanley? Do you see that you were already dead from the start?

Oh, look at these two. How they wish to destroy one another. How they wish to control one another. How they both wish to be free. Can you see? Can you see how much they need one another?

No, perhaps not. Sometimes these things cannot be seen.

But listen to me. You can still save these two. You can stop the story before they both fail. As long as you move forward, you'll be walking someone else's path. Stop now, and it will be your only true choice.

Whatever you do, choose it! Don't let time choose for you! Don't let time

* * *

"There is another way." said Stanley.


	20. The Stanley Parable

This is the story of a man named Stanley.

Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in Room #427 and pressed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did every day, of every month, of every year. And although others might have considered it soul-wrenching, Stanley relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job.

And Stanley was happy.

The Stanley Parable

Original Story by Davey Wreden

Novelization by the Poor Sap Advocate

Chapter 1

And then one day something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Stanley. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his desk for an hour when he realized that not one, single, order had arrived on the monitor for him to follow. No one had shown up at his desk to give him orders, call a meeting, or simply say hi. Never in all his years at the company had this happened, this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Stanley found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his office.

All of his coworkers were gone. What could it mean? Stanley decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo.

When Stanley came to a set of two doors, he entered the one of his left. He soon found himself in the meeting room, yet there was not a single person in here, either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

Coming to a staircase, Stanley decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there.

Stepping into his manager's office, Stanley was once again stunned to discover not an indication of any human life. Shocked, unraveled, Stanley wondered in disbelief who orchestrated this, what dark secret was being held from him!

What he could not have known was that the keypad behind the boss's desk guarded the terrible truth that his boss had been keeping from him, and his boss had designed it an extra secret pin number 2-8-4-5. But of course, Stanley couldn't possibly have known this. Yet incredibly, by simply pushing random buttons on the keypad, Stanley happened to input the correct code by sheer luck.

The room began to shake. Stanley watched as the fireplace began to move, and revealed a new secret path. He stepped into the new passageway.

Descending deeper in to the building, Stanley realized he felt a bit peculiar. It was the stirring of emotion in his chest, as though he felt more free to think for himself, to question the nature of his job. Why did he feel this now, when for years it had never occurred to him? The question would not go unanswered for too long.

Stanley walked straight ahead through the large door that read 'Mind Control Facility'.

The lights rose on an enormous room packed with television screens. What horrible secret did this place hold, Stanley thought to himself. Did he have the strength to find out?

Now the monitors jumped to life, their true purpose revealed. Each bore the number of an employee in the building, Stanley's co-workers. The lives of so many individuals, reduced to images on a screen, and Stanley was one of them, eternally monitored in this place where freedom meant nothing.

This mind control facility...it was too horrible to believe; it couldn't be true. Had Stanley really been under someone's control all this time? Was that the only reason he was happy with his boring job? That his emotions had been manipulated to accept it blindly?

No! He refused to believe it! He couldn't accept it; his own life in someone else's control! Never! It was unthinkable, wasn't it? Was it even possible? Had he truly spent his entire life utterly blind to the world?

But here was the proof. The heart of the operation, controls labeled with emotions: 'happy' or 'sad' or 'content'. Walking, eating, working...all of it monitored and commanded from this very place.

And as the cold reality of his past began to sink in, Stanley decided that this machinery would never again exert its terrible power over another human being. For he would dismantle the controls once and for all.

Stanley walked to the main console, found the system power, and boldly and defiantly pressed the off button.

Blackness. And the chill of uncertainty. Was it over?

Yes! He had won! He had defeated the machine! Un-shackled himself from someone else's command! Freedom was mere moments away.

And yet, even as the immense doors opened, Stanley reflected on how many puzzles still lay unsolved. Where had his coworkers gone? How had he been freed from the machine's grasp? What other mysteries did this strange building hold?

But as sunlight streamed into the chamber, he realized none of this mattered to him. For it was not knowledge or power he had been seeking, but happiness. Perhaps his goal had not been to understand, but to let go. No longer would anyone tell him where to go, what to do, or how to feel. Whatever life he lives, it will be his. And that was all he needed to know. It was, perhaps, the only thing worth knowing.

Stanley stepped through the open door. Stanley felt the cool breeze upon his skin, the feeling of liberation, the immense possibility of the new path before him. This was exactly the way, right now, in which things were meant to happen.

And Stanley was happy.

The End.


End file.
